Naruto Aura Shinobi
by DarkDemon321
Summary: When Kyuubi attack the Konoha Sandaime sacrifice's himself to save Mianto Kushina but a strange light appear and take Naruto to Pokémon World Aura Naruto, Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto. NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this my first crossover fanfiction this will be a Aura Naruto, Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto.**

 **Paring: NarutoX?**

 **In my story Kyuubi attack Konoha 3 year early than the cannon so Naruto is going to be 3 older than rookie 12.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

" _ **Thought**_ "

"Human Speaking"

" **Summoning Speaking/Jutsu** "

 **Let's start the story**

Night

The moon was full as the night sky was as clear as glass. Unfortunately, for the people of Konoha, a night like this was not a night to enjoy since the night peaceful silence was instead filled with the noise of chaos that was going all around.

Currently now, the Kyuubi was unleashing its fury all on the village, destroying homes and killing people. For the citizens of Konoha, they know what the Kyuubi was. It was a force of nature, a tremedious force of power which it can create Tsunamis and destroy mountains with one of its 9 tails. Many wonder on how the Kyuubi was attacking their village. But for now, the village's shinobis were fighting with everything they have to stop the beast from destroying their homes and slaughtering their families.

As the battle preceded, the shinobis gain hope as their great leader appeared on top his summon toad and landed on the Kyuubi. He was the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. As the Kyuubi was about to unleash another devastating blast of chakra, Minato used his famous Hirashi no Justu to teleport him and the Kyuubi away from Konoha to a secluded area about 10 miles away. It was then that all the shinobi of Konoha saw a strong and powerful explosion in the distance.

With Minato

The Kyuubi blasted a powerful blast of its charka at the area where Minato transported it to. Near the Kyuubi, was Minato along and next to his side was his wife Kushina. As they saw the destruction caused by the Kyuubi, both Minato and Kushina heard the cries of their greatest treasure that they have.

In Minato arms, he held the person that they love the most, more than each other right now. With them was their newborn son Naruto. Even thought Minato and Kushina were both happy their baby was alright, they both knew that if they don't stop the Kyuubi now, their precious legacy would die here and now. Minato knew what needed to be done, which he was prepared to do. Kushina also knew what needed to be done as well. She went 1st on the assault on the Kyuubi as Minato created the barrier to contain Kyuubi from escaping.

Kushina unleashed her chakra chains on the Kyuubi to immobilize it. As Kushina held it in place, Minato notice how weak Kushina was getting since she is now the former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. So having the Kyuubi being ripped apart from her was leading to her death. She wanted to protect the 2 people that she loved the most by making sure the Kyuubi was gone for now.

Minato saw what she was doing and decided to do on what he needed to do for not only for Konoha, but also for the future. He stopped Kushina before she starts to seal the Kyuubi inside her again.

"Kushina don't… As the one, who not made me Hokage, but a man and now a father to my son that you gave me… I can't let you die like this." Stated Minato

"B-but… M-M-Min..ato… this is… the only… w-way …I-I-I… c-c-can be…sure to… s-s-save the… both of you…" gasped Kushina

"Kushina" tearful Minato

"D-d-don't cry…after all… to-today… is… o-our son's… birthday… the… only thing I regret… is… not to… be able to… see him… grow up…" smiled Kushina

Minato was speechless as Kushina continue on, "but… thinking about it… all… of us… being o-one… family… I-I couldn't be… anymore… happier… than that…" smiled Kushina

Minato was silent for moment, until he had a look of determination on his face.

"Kushina… save your strength... your going to need that in order to see Naruto again." Stated Minato

Kushina was confused until Minato said, "I will seal your remaining chakra inside Naruto with the Hakke Fuin. Then I will take the Kyuubi down with me with a jutsu that a non Jinchuriki can use, Shiki Fujin!" he stated while gently placing Naruto on the ground.

Kushina was afraid of this because, if Minato use the Shiki Fujin, then he would die. But Minato thought back on what happened earlier tonight and told Kushina on what he realized. It was because a masked man attacks Kushina that all this happened. He then thought about what Jiraya said about the "Child of Prophecy" the he was told and he believed now that it was his son since he was born in this moment of time as the masked man attack Kushina to release the Kyuubi. He told Kushina that he would seal the yang half along with Kushina with the Hakke Fuin, while he takes down the yin half with him in death.

Minato started to create the hands sign, but before he could finish it, the Sandaime Hokage appeared behind him and knocked him out just before he finished the hand signing. Kushina was surprised to see the Sandaime here.

Flashback

When Gamabunta landed on the Kyubi, the Sandaime saw Minato getting ready to use his Hirashi no Jutsu to teleport them to another location, where the Kyuubi won't cause anymore damage. The Sandaime quickly went to the Kyuubi and touch its back, just in time as Minato teleported them to the area.

There, the Sandaime saw Minato putting up the barrier to keep the Kyuubi contained. The Sandaime was ready to help out Minato, when he saw him bring forth Kushina and, from what he guessed, his newborn son.

He heard Kushina going to sacrifice herself to save Minato and Naruto, but the Sautobi heard on what Minato said he was going to do, and overheard about the masked person attacking Kushina. Sarutobi heard on what Minato said and couldn't help but agree with the decision. Of course he had other plans since now he knew that Minato needed to live, as well as Kushina so they can truly be with their son. The Sandaime was ready to use a special jutsu that he learned for such equation like this ever came up.

Undenounced to everyone, the 3rd taught himself a bit of fuinjutsu incases of emergency. He decided to use the same jutsu as well on the Kyuubi to spare Minato, as well as use another jutsu that would save Kushina's life since he knew that their child would need them in order to one day be able to fight the mask man.

End flashback

The Sandaime appeared and knocked out Minato with a nice chop on the back. Kushina was surprised to see him here. Kushina was about to ask him, but was silence when the Sandaime said that he would perform the jutsu instead as well as save her life.

"Sarutobi-sama… y-you can't… th… the… vil… village needs…. You…" panted Kushina

"No, the village needs Minato more since he is young, while Naruto not only needs his father, but needs his mother just as much. I overheard everything on what Minato said… and I have to agree with this decision… but instead I would be the one to do it…" stated the old Hokage

Kushina gasp in surprise, but before she can argue with him, the Sandaime spoke, "Kushina… I'm old… I have just lost my wife because of the masked man… the only thing I could do now, as my final act is secure the future for not only your son… but for also the next generation, which you and Minato must help lead by raising your child." He stated as he started to perform the seals.

The Sandaime unleash the power of Shiki Fujin on the Kyuubi. He ripped apart half the Kyuubi's soul and sealed within himself. The Sandaime was amazed on how powerful it was since it numbed his body.

As the Sandaime seal the Yin half of its soul inside him, Kushina made her way to Minato and got a bit of his blood to perform the summoning jutsu, she was able to summon Gamatoru, the sealing toad, to the battle field.

The Sandaime saw this and thought it was good timing, since he is running out of chakra himself because he started the Hakke Fuin. The toad was surprised to be summoned like this. The Sandaime explained on what was happening, and gave him the key to the Kyuubi's seal. He accepted and went to Jiraya to hide and explain the situation to him on what just happen.

Once it was done, the Sandaime was ready to seal the rest of Kyuubi into Naruto. With that, the shinigami, who had both the Sandaime and Kyuubi souls, was ready to devoured both of them into his stomach, where they would battle for all time. But before that, the Sandaime used the last of his strength to perform one last jutsu, which he used the last bit of strength to heal Kushina's body from the Kyuubi being extracted from her.

Kushina would now live, which was good timing since the Sandaime saw Minato starting to wake up.

"With this… I can leave both Konoha and the future to this family… since I know that they can shape and lead the next generation to a brighter future when the time comes." Thought the old Hokage as he died

Kushina was saddened that the Sandaime died in front of her eyes, but she was also very grateful to him since he not only saved her life, but her family as well as all of Konoha. She saw Minato starting to stir. As she did, she heard her son sleeping peacefully. She couldn't be any happier to know that she and Minato can be with their son, they can be a family from now on. She quickly struggled herself to get to her young son, so she can bathe him in her warmth and keep him from getting cold.

Of course, her feelings of happiness for her family didn't last for long since a strange light appeared around her son. Kushina gasp and tried to move quickly to get to him. But before she can reach him, he disappeared in a flash of white light.

As Minato began to rise after the Sandaime knocked him out, he heard his wife starting to cry. She was crying for the disappearance of her baby. Minato quickly went to her and ask Kushina on what happen, which she told him that their baby disappeared in a holy white light.

As reinforcements arrive, both Kushina and Minato just looked into the night sky and cried in tears, knowing that they're family was incomplete. As the shinobi gather and take the Sandaime back to Konoha, Kushina made a silent prayer for her son being safe.

Pokemon World

Night

At the forest a light appear. When the light goes down where once light was a baby can see suddenly form the stomach of his Kyuubi appear and look at baby. " **So this is human I was sealed I think because of that strange light I am out** " Kyuubi said to himself he being to look around " **But where am I** " he thought suddenly a portal appear and form that portal a strange creature came.

The creature is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The pattern of striated gray of creature underbelly resumes past it's waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. It's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. It also have 17 plates rotating around it.

The creature look at nine tailed fox a pink plate attach to him and his also go pink it glow for few seconds and stop " **So it you're power I was feeling, I cannot let it fell into wrong hands I am going take it and going give it to this human baby and I will also going to erase your memory so you can start a new life"** The creature said his eyes glow again the fox feel his chakra leaving form his body, his body is shirking and his memories also fading. But he cannot able to fight it after a few second later the creature eyes stop glowing he then at baby.

" _ **Hmm his body cannot handle this much chakra I think I turn the half chakra into aura then his body can handle it**_ " The creature thought nodding at his idea he started it his glow after a few second it stop and look at baby " **My work is done here let see what future you have Naruto** " The creature said before a portal appear and he go in to it has the baby started to cry.

The bushes started to shake "Hey honey do you hear that, I think I hear a baby crying voice let go and see" A female voice came then two people came from. First was a female with a baby in her hand and the second was a male they see a baby was in a blanket crying beside him was a red Ninetales asleep. The female give the another baby to the male and rush to towards naruto pick him and started to rock him naruto stop crying the female look at male "What a baby doing here Red" The female question to man known as Red.

"I don't know Delia but my guess is his family was attack by wild Pokemon that live here and they hide him here" Red answer to the woman known as Delia. Delia nod, "That make sense I guess that Ninetales is properly taking care of the baby" Delia said looking at sleeping Ninetales.

"So what are going to do now" Red asked Delia. She bit her lip looking at the baby "I think we should raise him" Delia answer Red look surprise for second but smile and nod "Okay beside Ash also want an brother to play with" Red said Delia smile "So what we are going to name him" Delia question.

"For the I don't think we have to worry about because at blanket his is written in it and about ninetales" Red said Delia look at blanket "Naruto that a nice name" Delia said than again look at Red "And what about the Ninetales" Delia asked Red thought for a minute than answer "I thing we should capture it we can give it to naruto" Delia nod.

Red remove a Pokeball and throw it at Ninetales it suck in ball and the ball shook three time before stop moving Red pick it up and the four family goes to towards their new home unknown inside Naruto stomach someone watch the whole thing " _ **It good to see that you get new family Naruto a till he meet again**_ " A voice thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry for everyone who review but Naruto will not be paired with anyone form Pokemon world because he will return to his world I will paired him with two girls so if anyone to suggest review their choice.**

 **Also I am looking for a beta reader for this story so if anyone interested please pm me.**

 **Now let's the story hear we go.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

" _ **Thought**_ "

"Human Speaking"

" **Summoning Speaking/Jutsu** "

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mt. Coronet.**

"Finally I'm up" Said a figure. This figure have sunny blond hair, violet eye's and he have three whisker on cheek this figure was neither than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and also Red and Delia Ketchum.

Also a Aura Guardian and winner of Johto and Unova league. He is here to return to his own world to his real parents. He find out this on his 7 birthday when he go into his mindscape and meet Hiruzen Sarutobi who told him about his real parents and were he came from.

 **Flashback**

Naruto excitedly go to sleep because tomorrow he was going to study under Professor Oak with Ash he close his eye's fell asleep.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto wake up and look around he was in some kind of filed then hear like someone is calling his name he go towards that direction "Glad you came Naruto" Naruto turn his head to see how call him he saw a old man he was wearing a samurai amour "How are you" Naruto ask "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen but you can call me Jiji if you want and I am here to talk about your real parents" Sarutobi said Naruto know that Ash was not his real brother or Red and Delia his real parents but it did not bother him but he know that his real parents are out their must be worried about him he look at Sarutobi "What did you know about my real parents Jiji" Naruto ask Sarutobi smile at this he told Naruto everything from nine-tails attack to how he end up hear everything after fee seconds Naruto did not move Sarutobi grow worried "Naruto" Naruto look up at him his eye's filled with determination "I will find a way return to them" Naruto said " _ **He just like you Minato and Kushina**_ " Sarutobi thought with a smile "Okay if you want to return you have to grow stronger from tomorrow we will start your shinobi training okay Naruto" Sarutobi said seriously Naruto nod "I will became the strongest shinobi Jiji just you watch" Naruto told him before he disappear " _ **I know you will Naruto, I know you will**_ " Sarutobi thought.

 **Flashback Ended**

From next day Naruto start his shinobi training and also trying to find a way to return his own world after studying seal for two year he able to let Sarutobi out of the seal. They both tell Delia, Red, and Ash everything. At first they don't believe it but after sometimes they understand and also started to help Naruto to find a way to return him his own world.

He travel Kanto, Orange Island, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos region with Ash In this travel's he capture many Pokemon. He find the way to return his world in Sinnoh when he here of that Pokemon which have power to return him to his world but than he learn to call that Pokemon he need an item. He try to find that item but no use but when he return form Kalos region with Ash.

He was given that item from Ash Pokemon Mewtwo who use his Physics power to find it.

"Now I have play this Azure Flute" Naruto said he place the flute to his mouth and start to play after a few second of playing he hear some voice he look up and saw many white staircase's appear he stop playing look at staircase "Well look like I have to go up" Naruto said he put Azure Flute into bag and started to claim the stairs.

Hall of Origin

Naruto claim last stair he look around the to see a white hall. Naruto start to walk forward looking around until a portal appear from it came the God of Pokemon Arceus.

He bow down " **Naruto you don't have to bow down before me stand up** " Arceus said Naruto stand up and look at Arceus " **Now tell me why are you're here"** Arceus question. "I came here to make two request and I hope you able to fulfilled the request" Naruto answer in a hopefully tone " **And what is that request Naruto if I it in my power I will fulfilled it** " Arceus asked "My first request is can you able to take me to my real world and second I not able to live without my Pokemon who his my second family I hear from Jiji that in my world there is a Jutsu that summon animal of that kind which we sign a contract with and those summoning animal have their own realm I want something like that can you create a summoning contract for my Pokemon which I can sign" Naruto request looking at Arceus.

Arceus thought for a few minutes then nod " **Okay I will do it,** **you help my children many times** " Naruto jump in joy and started smiling and dancing around. Arceus smile seeing this his eyes glow and stop then a big scroll appear in front of Naruto how stop doing dancing around and look at Arceus confusedly "What is this for Arceus" Naruto ask " **This summoning contract for you're Pokemon sign it and you can Summoning them** " Arceus explain to Naruto who sign it smilingly " **Now for the second request** " His started to glow again a portal appear " **This portal will take you to your world but I do not now were you will be appear so be careful Naruto** " "Thanks Arceus and I will" Naruto start walking towards portal and then enter it.

 **Between the Realm**

Sarutobi appear before Naruto "Well look this the last time we will see each other" Sarutobi said to Naruto, Naruto nod with a smile "Look like it thanks for everything Jiji" He came forward and hug his Grandfather figure Sarutobi smile before he disappear. Naruto see the light "Well this is it" the light became brighter, brighter until it surround him complete.

 **Naruto's World**

A portal appear and from that portal Naruto step out he look at his surrounding and saw trees is everywhere he guess he was in a forest. He hear voice came from his left direction he decided to look and start jumping from tree branch to branch the voice start getting higher and higher he land on other branch and saw there three person and six kid's are their and one of the person is unconscious he look closely.

First person is a woman she red eyes, and long black untamed hair reaching her upper back. Then he look and the second person

Second was a man he have grey-haired, bespectacled with a large beard and dark eyes. Then he look at the third person and his eyes wiled a little.

The third person was a man he has sliver hair his whole face his expect his right side is covered with a mask. " _ **This man match the disruption Jiji give me if he is I think is then returning to my parents will be a lot easier**_ " Naruto thought before counting look at remaining group. There are six kid's three boy's and three girl's he look at first girl's.

The first was a girl she have pink hair and green eye's.

Second have red hair and blue eye's.

Third have dark blue hair and white eyes he guess that this girl is from the Hyuga clan his told him about. Then he look at boy's.

The first boy have black eye's and spiky black hair.

Second boy have dark, bushy, brown hair and his eye's cover with black sunglasses.

And the last boy have blond spiky hair and blue eye's.

He decided to make a entrance he jump form the tree branch and landed in front of the group he notice the group take a fighting stance he raise up his hand in sunder. "Whoa I am not here to fight" Naruto said the group relax a little but keep their guard up "Than what are you doing here and who are you" The black hair woman ask he deiced to be honest with them.

"I just want to known is his name Kakashi Hatake or not" Naruto asked pointing his finger at the unconscious man. The group heisted but deiced to answer "Yes he is but how are you" The black hair woman said He smile finally a way to meet his parents. "I will till you when he wake up but I can a sure you that I am here to help" Naruto told them and saw they don't believed him "Come on if I have to attack you I would have come from behind and take one of kid hostage" Naruto said the group would see his logic they are tried form the earlier fight if he want to attack he can take one of them or there client as hostage and they would use some help so they nod "Okay we believe you but if you try anything I will kill you" The black hair woman threaten him. He nod "Okay"

"My home isn't far form here come on let's go" The grey man said and the group and Naruto carrying the unconscious Kakashi on his shoulder started to follow him.

The group after a few hours come near a house the grey-haired man go towards front door and knock it after a few second the door open a pretty woman came and the old man "Father I am glad you came home safe" The women said, Naruto step forward carrying unconscious Kakashi "Mind if we come in madam our friend here is unconscious so we can put him in bed so he can rest" Naruto ask the women step aside letting them inside they go to upstairs and put Kakashi in bed after putting him on bed they go downstairs Naruto turn his head towards the women "Thanks miss" realizing she haven't give them her name "Tsunami" "Thanks Tsunami-san" Naruto thank her she nod and went into kitchen to make diner he turn his head towards group "I think you should introduced yourselves so I can call any of you" Naruto explain the group nod looking at him "I thing I should go first my name Kurenai" Kurenai introduced herself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" the pink hair girl said "My name is Shino Aburame" the sunglass kid said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" the black hair kid said "My name is Hinata Hyuga" The dark blue hair girl said "My name is Kenji Uzumaki Namikaze" The blond hair kid said "My name is Rin Uzumaki Namikaze" The red hair girl said " _ **So I have Ototo and Imoto, I am glad that Kaa-san and Tou-san move on form my disappearance**_ " Naruto thought with a smile on his face he saw the group is looking at him "What" He ask "You haven't told ours your name we told you our so it's your turn now" Sakura said "Oo My name is Naruto and I will till you my last name when Kakashi wake up" Naruto told the group they nod, then Tsunami came with dinner and they started eating after finishing the dinner They started arrangement of how will sleep downstairs and how will sleep at guest room after a few minutes later they decided that boy's will sleep downstairs with Naruto and the girl's will take the guest room and fall asleep.

Next day Naruto wake up and saw everyone is sleeping he deiced make breakfast for everyone he walk into kitchen and saw Tsunami was there making breakfast she turn around to pick up something and saw Naruto standing looking at her "Did you want something" She ask Naruto shook his head "No I decided to make breakfast so I came here but saw you already make it" Naruto explain "Oo well breakfast is almost ready can you go and wake up everyone" Tsunami request Naruto nod and started walking outside he walk towards boy's "Hey wake up breakfast is ready" Naruto yelled all the boy's slowly open there eye's and at him "Why did you wake ours" Kenji asked rubbing his eye's "Tsunami-san said breakfast his ready so go and shower in Kakashi room and see if he wake if he is bring him down" Naruto said the boy's nod and go to Kakashi room Naruto decided to wake up the girls he walk towards their room and knock

"Hey wake up breakfast is ready" Naruto yelled "Coming" he hear Rin yelled from the other side he walk downstairs sit and wait for the others the girl's and boy's came down with Kurenai and Kakashi when he saw Kakashi he smile "Glad you didn't get hurt Kakashi" Naruto said Kakashi look at him "I am also glad but did I know you I didn't remember I have meet you somewhere" Kakashi question him he notice the rest raise there guard up but didn't pay that much attention "Well I know you know me I give a riddle and you find you will find your answer if you solve it" Naruto said still smiling Kakashi raise an eyebrow "Okay let's hear this riddle" Kakashi said "Very well hear it's One night a demon attack a village, two hero fight him, an old monkey sacrifices himself to safe the heroes, the battle end the heroes celebrate but a light came and take their little star away, now let's if you solve it" Naruto said Kakashi thought for a moment before he look closely at Naruto before his eye's wielded Naruto notice his reaction and smile "I think you found your answer" Naruto said "You are that Naruto" Kakashi ask he saw Naruto nod "But how" he question him Naruto smile at his question "When you save that world god children he sure repay you" Naruto said the group was confuse at what going on Rin look at Kakashi "Kakashi-Sensei what going on and who is this" Rin ask the question which was everyone's mind.

Kakashi look at Rin "Rin, Kenji this is you're onee-san" this shock everyone but then Rin and Kenji remember there parents told them who their onee-san disappear the night Nine-tail fox attack the village they turn Naruto who was smiling opening his arms "Weren't you going to give your onee-san a hug" They rush to him hug him which he return "But who we didn't know that Rin and Kenji had a onee-san and why did it keep from ours" Sakura ask "Because if tou-san enemies known that his son is missing they will sent someone who look like me to spy the village" Naruto explain this to everyone "Missing who did you get missing" Sasuke ask "The after the fox attack a light came and take me to another world where I found by another family and raise by them" Naruto told them This shock everyone "Another world" Kakashi said Naruto nod "Yes another world but let's stop talking about me I want to what happen to you I don't because everyone need rest that time" Naruto said look at Naruto.

"Well he start like this" and with Kakashi told everything to Naruto form there mission to how demon brother appear, how they continue the mission, how Zabuza appear, how he trap him, how everyone safe him and how before he finish Zabuza a hunter-nin appear and take Zabuza with him Naruto shook his head "Wow that some crazy story but you know that Zabuza is alive and the hunter-nin is working with him right" Naruto said Kakashi and Kurenai look surprise but the rest of group look shock "How did you know it" Kurenai ask "Well you see when the light take me with him the Sarutobi-Jiji get seal in me" Naruto answer this shock everyone but he continue "When I was seven he told me everything how my parents are and how did I came hear he train me in shinobi arts and also taught me everything the hunter-nin job is to disposal the body or the evidence on the spot but he or she take his body he or she will not do this unless he or she is working with him" Naruto told them everyone nod "Well if it is I guess we have to start training while Kurenai will guard Tazuna-san okay" Kakashi explain everyone nod.


	3. AN):

**AN: I am looking a beat reader for this and a Pokémon story, which I'm going to write. I want a beta reader for battle and romances scene and also can help me with grammar so if anyone interested please pm me and I have deiced two for the paring of this story The pairing is.**

 **NarutoXFemHakuXOcX?**

 **I'm choosing the Haku because she is near Naruto age only a year younger than him and for Oc you have wait and see and you can vote your favorite female character and your reason for them to be with Naruto. That's all hopefully I will able to update next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK I give you the list of the girl which I listed for vote to pair with Naruto here the girl's are:**

 **Anko:**

 **Hana:**

 **Kurotuschi:**

 **Yugito:**

 **The voting will be able for next to chapter**

 **I don't own Naruto**

" _ **Thought**_ "

"Human Speaking"

" **Summoning Speaking/Jutsu** "

Chapter 3

* * *

Whenthethey came towards a filed that have many tree's, they stop Kakashi and Kurenai turn towards there genin team "Okay we will show you the Tree Climbing exercise" The genin look confuse "Kakashi-sensei we know how to climb tree" Kenji said Kakashi and Kurenai chuckle "You have to climb tree without using your hand" Kurenai explain the genin how look more confuse when they hear this "But Kurenai-sensei how can we do this" Hinata asked shuttering ( **Just imagine her shuttering)** Kurenai and Kakashi walk towards tree and starting walking on it after reaching half way they stop and look at the group everyone expect Naruto look shock "How to do you this" Kenji asked before Kakashi or Kurenai answer his question, Naruto answer it "By using your chakra" the genin look at him "What do you mean nii-san" Rin question him "You have to add you're chakra into your feet and have to climb the tree, a advice, to little you will fall, to much and you will push away" Naruto told her and others "How those this will help to defeat Zabuza and his partner" Sasuke asked to Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai stay silent they want to know how much Naruto know about this exercise "This is a Chakra control exercise this will help you to improve your chakra control if you better control you will use less chakra while using Jutsu and also increase your speed" Naruto explain them.

"Now start doing it" Naruto order them, all of them start doing the chakra control exercise Naruto walking towards Kakashi and Kurenai how come down while he was explaining them " So you know about this chakra control exercise" Kurenai asked Naruto nod in yes "Jiji want to make sure I will able to defended myself when I got here" Naruto inform them "What else did Sarutobi taught you" Kakashi question want to know how much strong he is "All chakra control exercises, taijutsu, genjutsu and how break from it, many nijutsu and much more the alone think he didn't taught me is funijutsu because there aren't any book on funijutsu was" Naruto answer them Kakashi and Kurenai was shock how much Naruto learn " _ **He must at least Jounin level**_ " they both thought, Naruto look at Kakashi how was still shock "So did you tell tou-san and kaa-san that I am here" Naruto asked him Kakashi snap out of his shock and nod "Yes I sent a letter with pakku when we are getting here" Kakashi tell him they continue look at genin training.

 **Konoha  
**

* * *

In Konoha Minato Namikaze is sitting on it's chair doing paperwork while doing this he thought about his eldest son, what he doing now and is he safe and many more thought came to him, he shook his head to clear the thoughts and get back to work while working he hear a poof sound he look up and saw pakku was there with a scroll on his mouth "Yo Kakashi sent me with this scroll to give you he said you, Mito and Kushina will be very happy after reading this" Pakku told him Minato take the scroll while wondering what Kakashi want to tell him about "Well I have to read this and find out" Minato said to himself unroll the scroll and start reading it.

 _ **Hey Sensei,**_

 _ **Your suspicions are correct Tazuna-san lie ours about mission while we are on our way to Wave country we got attack by Demon brothers after we defeat them after that we got attack by Zabuza we defeat him also, but a hunter-nin come and take him with him/her, later we learn that hunter-nin is working with Zabuza but that's I don't you to talk about, after defeating Zabuza a stranger came while I was unconscious after my fight with Zabuza he help my team, Kurenai and her team to take them safety with client to his house later we learn his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your son. We found him sensei and after completing mission he will come with ours to meet you, Kushina and Mito until we see each other again sensei.**_

 _ **Form Kakashi**_

Minato was in shock he read letter again a few times after he making sure he read the letter correct he took a deep breath "Anbu tell my wife and daughter to come here now" Minato order his Anbu after giving an "Hai" they go to get Kushina and Mito after few minutes both came into his office, both saw Minato was smiling and some tears was coming from his eyes and a letter was in his hand.

"Minato what happen why are your crying and what with the smile" Kushina ask worriedly Minato give her the letter Kakashi sent him "Just read this letter and you will understand" Minato told her she took the letter and read it first she shock, she read it again soon tears come from her eye's she look at Minato "Is this true" Kushina ask Minato nod the smile was still on his face "Yes Kushina Pakku give me this letter its really from Kakashi our Naruto is coming home" Minato told her Kushina hug him crying thanking Kami-san over and over again " _ **Thank you Kami-san Naruto, my baby boy is finally coming home**_ " Kushina thought "What happen kaa-san why your and tou-san are crying" Mito ask they told him what happen soon she also start crying "Nii-san is coming home" Mito asked they nod "I can't wait to meet him" Mito said hugging them which they return three family member waiting for there lost member to return home.

 **Wave country**

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi are talking about his family while Kurenai go to guard Tazuna-san Naruto ask what they are like and dislike are, which Kakashi answer they keep talking until they hear Sakura voice they look at that direction and saw Sakura and Hinata was at half top of tree, they walk towards the genin Sakura and Hinata saw Kakashi and Naruto coming towards them "Look me and Hinata did it sensei" Sakura said carefully Kakashi give her a eye smile "Well done Sakura and Hinata but just keep doing it until you don't have an more chakra" Kakashi told her which confuse her and Hinata "But why sensei" Sakura ask confusedly Naruto answer her question "Because you have small reverse so it give you better control and for Hinata it will help her to keep her bloodline active for a long time" Sakura and Hinata nod understanding completely and start doing exercise they look at boy's and saw Shino is the most who process after him was Sasuke and the last was Kenji but it had to be expected because Uzumaki clan has very large chakra reverse after a few hours the sun became to set they call everyone to stop their training and started walking towards to client house after getting to house they saw Kurenai and Tazuna was in the house "Diner is ready go and wash your hand" Tsunami said to them they wash there hand after washing there hand they come hall and saw the dinner was on the table, they all sit down and started eat dinner Naruto turn his head towards Tazuna "So when will bridge will finish" Naruto asked him Tazuna thought for a minute "If any worker didn't quit it will took 3 more weeks to finish" Tazuna explain him "Maybe I can help you with it when I will come to guard you tomorrow" Naruto told him He turn his head towards Kakashi and Kurenai "If it's not a problem with you two" They shook there head "No its not a problem" Kurenai said Naruto nod they started conversation with each other a boy who was listen to them wouldn't take it anymore and yelled "Shut up" everyone stop their conversation and look at him "You can't kill Gato no one can kill him, you just run away from here, you're chatting happily with each other, you don't known the suffering with have been through" The boy yelled at them angrily Naruto walk towards the boy and kneel down on one knee "What's your name" Naruto ask kindly smiling "Inari" Inari said angrily but Naruto was still smiling "Inari that's a great name, so Inari let me tell you a story it started in a village call Konoha Hidden-Village-In-Leaf the village was peaceful until one day a demon known as Kyuubi attack it, many people die in the attack but it was defeated by Third Hokage who sacrifices himself to save the Fourth Hokage who was going to do the same thing, its was over the Fourth and his wife are safe they are very happy to be with their baby but there happiness didn't last long when a light come and take their baby who known where" Naruto told him he look in Inari eye.

"Can you imaging their pain everyday pray to Kami to keep there son safe, don't know if eat or sleep properly or even if he is alive or not, the suffering they have to go everyday is nothing compare to your" Naruto inform the Inari "How did I know what you told is real and you are making it" Inari question him Naruto just smile while some tears coming down form his eye's "Because I was that baby I am the son they lost you didn't know the suffering when you know that every night your kaa- san cry and pray for you're safety, your tou-san hope of your return when he read every mission report to see if there something that mansion if they see a blonde boy everyday, your ototou and imouto hope of your return everyday and you can do nothing about it" Naruto told him Rin and Kenji hug him while crying everyone let a few tears out from their eye's "I'm sorry" Inari said "It's okay Inari let me tell you something it was said by the greatest hero of the world I came from, When darkness take over never give up, never lose hope and your Aura will Perivale" Naruto told him "Who said it" Kakashi asked him he want to know the man how said such a great line "The greatest aura guardian sir aaron" Naruto said anyone can hear proud in his every word "Who is this sir aaron and what is an aura guardian Naruto-san" Shino ask him "I will tell you that it when we will get to Konoha" Naruto told them and chuckle when he hear there complaint "Well its late how about we get some sleep" knowing he will not tell them they nod and go to sleep.

Next Morning Naruto go with Tazuna to guard him and Kakashi, Kurenai and their team go to training when they get to bridge Naruto see there are very few man working on bridge "Hey Tazuna-san why there is very few people is working on bridge" Naruto question him Tazuna sigh sadly before answering " Because of Gato many people don't want to work they fear Gato will hurt there family if they work here" Tazuna answer him sadly Naruto fell bad for him but an idea came to his mind he grin "I can help you how many people you need to work" Naruto ask, Tazuna thought for a minute "200 hundreds worker we will need can how can you help ours with that" Tazuna said Naruto didn't answer his question he form a ram hand seal and shout " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " and instead two hundreds Naruto appear, the original look at Tazuna "Well here is your worker just tell them to what to do I will be there to guard you" Naruto said grinning which Tazuna match "Thank you Naruto with this we will finish the bridge in one just week" Tazuna announced happily start working while Naruto guard him when sunset they stop working.

Naruto and Tazuna go to shop supplies for tonight dinner when they enter shopping district Naruto saw many kids are begging for food they enter a shop he saw the store was in pretty bad shape things are very expansive after they paid the money for food they walk out of the store.

Naruto feel someone pull his pants he look down and saw a five year old girl was looking at the apple in his hand "Please mister can you give it to me" The girl beg Naruto smile sadly he took five apple and give it to girl, her face lit up "Thank you mister" The girl said just she about to walk Naruto place a hand on his shoulder to stop her and kneel down to her level "What is you're name" Naruto ask kindly "Hikaru" The girl said shyly "Well Hikaru I have a magic trick to show you, do you want to see it" Naruto ask when he saw she nod her head he place his hand at front his eye's glow blue a energy came from his hand the energy start to take a form of rose, it was a dark blue rose his eye's stop glowing and turn back to violet he give the dark blue rose to the Hikaru who look at it in awe "Keep it with you this will protect you from danger" Naruto told her she nod her head while taking the rose after taking the rose and placing it in her hair she suddenly give a hug "Thank you nii-san" he was shock a flashback came to his mind off a white hair girl he shook his head to clear his mind and smile "Your welcome Hikaru now go" Naruto said she smile and run away he get up and saw Tazuna smile at him.

"That's is very kind of you" Tazuna said to him Naruto smile "Wave will be free from Gato" Naruto said Tazuna nod they walk towards Tazuna house when they arrive they give supplies to Tsunami she take it and start making dinner Naruto took sit beside Rin and Kenji he turn his head towards Kakashi "How much they process today" Naruto asked him "They did well the boy's make it half way through tree and the girl make it to top they will start water walking exercise tomorrow" Kakashi inform him Naruto nod his head, the dinner came and everyone being to eat after finishing the dinner everyone was going to sleep when they saw Naruto was going outside "Where are you going nii-san" Kenji asked Naruto turn around and saw everyone was looking at him "I was going outside to sleep today" Naruto answer laughing nervously when he saw his imouto was glaring at him "No your not if you do I will tell kaa-san when we get home" Rin told him.

"Come on Rin I have done this before and I'm least on Kakashi level so I will be fine don't worry okay" Naruto assure her kindly, Rin sigh knowing she wouldn't win, she nod "Okay you can go just be careful nii-san" Rin said worriedly Naruto see her concern face nod with a smile "I will" he say as he walk outside "I doesn't understand why he want to go out their" Rin said frustrated "I think I know" Tazuna said everyone look at him "Why Tazuna-san" Sasuke asked "You see when we are on our way here a five year old girl come and ask Naruto for some food which he give than just the girl about to leave he stop her and ask if she want to see a magic trick when the girl said yes he put his hand at front and his eye's glow blue some kind of energy came from his hand he change energy figure into a rose he give it to the girl saying it will protect her she took it and suddenly give him hug and said thanks he look shock for a minute but not because she suddenly hug him I think because he remember something which made him sad, I think he just want some time for himself we should not him disturb him right now" Tazuna told them they nod and go to sleep.

 **Outside of the house** **house**

* * *

Naruto walk out of the house he started to jump from tree branch to branch after a few of jumping he land on ground looking around making sure when no one is around he put a storage scroll which he buy today at a shop he roll it push some chakra into it and flute appear Naruto look at the flute an smile he put it in front of his mouth and start playing it soon a beautiful melody can be hear from the forest Naruto was so deep in playing the flute he never notice a figure disappear from their.

Next morning

A girl was walking around forest she had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame. She is gathering herb for her master Zabuza who is injured after his battle with Konoha ninja when she saw a cute boy one or two year form her he had spiky blonde hair and three whisker on his cheek she thought it make him more cuter she walk close to the boy and start shaking him a little "Hey wake up you will cold if you sleep here" the girl said Naruto groan a little before open his eye's and saw a beautiful girl A flashback come into his mind of a smiling white hair girl "Elena" Naruto whisper, but the girl didn't hear this she saw the boy was lost look "Hey are you okay" The girl asked Naruto snapped out of his thought look at her "Yeah" Naruto said with smile the girl blush a little when she saw his smile "What are you doing here" The girl asked wanted to know what the boy was doing here "I was playing my flute I don't know when I fell asleep" Naruto answer her "And what are you doing here" Naruto question her "I was collecting herb for my friend" The girl said "I will help you, this way we able to collect herb faster" Naruto told her she nod with smile "Thank you" The girl thank him Naruto laugh a little "No need to thank me by the way my name is Naruto" Naruto introduced himself.

"My name is Haku" Haku introduced herself Naruto smile "Haku that's a nice name" Naruto said to the Haku who smile "Thank you Naruto" Haku thank him they started collecting herb's after few hours they collect enough herb "Thank you again Naruto for helping me" Haku thank him "It's no problem Haku" Naruto told her smiling Haku nod and started walking towards base when stop her "What it is Naruto" Haku asked "Haku if you don't mind can we meet tomorrow I really like to see you again" Naruto asked her with a nervous smile on his face Haku was thought about this, she really want to meet Naruto again but after this mission they have to leave Wave so she may not see Naruto again deciding to listen her heart Haku nod with a smile "Yes we can" Haku said Naruto smile happily "That's great so see you tomorrow again" Naruto told her she nod and they walk towards their direction Haku walk towards base they are hidden and Naruto walk towards Tazuna house not knowing what will happen in future.

* * *

 **Pokémon** **world**

On a island in a hospital room a white hair girl was laying in the bed a heart monitor was near her a nurse was checking her when suddenly the heart monitor started beeping faster the nurse run towards the patient checking her pulse "Doctor the patient is waking" Nurse yelled running outside to inform the doctor " _ **Naruto**_ " The girl thought.

* * *

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **And I am still looking for a beta reader for this story if any want to help then pm me.**


End file.
